wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
July 22, 2013 Monday Night RAW
The July 22, 2013 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on July 22, 2013 at Frank Erwin Center in Austin, Texas. Episode summary Dolph Ziggler vs Darren Young It was a rough night for The Prime Time Players when, just a few minutes after Titus O’Neil fell victim to Christian, Darren Young met a similar fate against Dolph Ziggler. All the brash aggression of “Mr. No Days Off” wasn’t enough to knock off The Showoff, who blasted D. Young with a dropkick to the face that left him reeling. Young countered with a brutal-looking inverted facebuster, but he spent more time taunting the prone Dolph than pinning him, giving Ziggler an opening to administer a match-ending Zig Zag. The Showoff’s night almost ended on a similar down note when Big E Langston thundered to the ring and attempted to administer a beating to his former mentor. Ever the master of quick thinking, Ziggler hurled the big man over the ropes, a retaliatory move that left Langston fuming in the ring … though not so much that he elected to give chase, preferring instead to bide his time. Despite escaping his former student's attack, however, a potential confrontation isn't exactly weighing light on The Showoff's mind. The “Total Divas” cast appeared on “Miz TV” The claws came out on “Miz TV” when the “Total Divas” cast dropped by The Miz’s couch to chat up the premiere of their brand-new reality show, premiering this Sunday at 10/9 CT on E! But The Awesome One, clearly sensing an impending outburst of aggression among the freshly-minted reality stars, invited Jerry “The King” Lawler to emcee the proceedings. Of course, that meant “The King” would feel the wrath of flame-haired newcomer Eva Marie, the flame-haired beauty who has caught the attention of the WWE Universe and made her play on Raw by slapping Lawler square across the face. Fellow newbie JoJo was much more cordial towards “The King,” but as introductions go, these were certainly among the more memorable in WWE history. Cody Rhodes vs Fandango Turns out Cody Rhodes isn’t one to let betrayal keep him down for long. The mustachioed son of a son of a plumber may have hit his lowest point when Damien Sandow betrayed him and seized the World Title Money in the Bank contract for himself (to say nothing of the "Protector of the Case" debacle), yet Rhodes found his footing on Raw at the expense of both his former friend and current foe. Facing Fandango in a singles contest, Cody showed some signs of hesitance at the start, seemingly feeling his way back to a secure footing in singles contest after such a long stint in a tag team. Fandango’s aggression didn’t help, yet Rhodes rallied with a moonsault that left Fandango dazed on the outside. Sandow attempted strike from his post at commentary and Fandango moved to capitalize on the distraction, but Rhodes saw the sneak attack coming and unleashed a Disaster Kick to both men before felling Fandango with Cross Rhodes for the win. Results * Singles Match: Cody Rhodes defeated Fandango (w/ Summer Rae) Other on-screen talent * Interviewer: Renee Young Media Category:2013 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:AJ Lee Category:Nikki Bella Category:Brie Bella Category:Episodes featuring Eva Marie Category:Natalya Category:Episodes featuring JoJo Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:Cameron Category:Episodes featuring Summer Rae Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:WWE television episodes